


Lonely at Sea

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, So here we are, because im like that, but i just wanted an excuse to write them together, but i ship 'em so, does it make sense? probably not, i just wanted to write them together, just descriptions of the ocean and the night sky, just let zolf rest please, just wanted to write something soft, lonely eyes is transcendental, sea dads, with almost no context given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Zolf finds himself on a strange boat with a strange man, but is able to finally get some rest.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Peter Lukas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Lonely at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% the fault of lonelyatsea__ and j_quadrifrons over on twitter. They got me to ship these sea dads and encouraged the writing. Just a little something i felt compelled to write. Please enjoy this crossover with little to no explanation.

Zolf side eyed the large man sat next to him. He had literally just listened as Zolf paced and ranted about his most recent…  _ excursion _ with the Rangers, dripping sea water all over the deck. He actually seemed content to just sit in silence and hear Zolf out. After a few moments the guy - Peter his name was, Peter Lukas - just handed him a nice, but obviously well used flask. 

Zolf wasn’t an idiot, he sniffed the flask first - one never knew what kind of potions could be hiding in a flask - but it just smelled like whiskey. Single malt too, if he wasn’t mistaken. He took a swig and felt it warm him all the way down. Which was honestly nice, considering even after all his pacing, he was still a bit damp from when Peter bodily pulled him out of the ocean. Zolf still wasn’t quite sure where he was, or what he was doing here, but he was on a small, well stocked boat, in the middle of the ocean with a large seafaring man with good taste in whiskey. Couldn’t be all  _ that _ bad. 

He handed the flask back to Peter with a soft thanks. Peter just nodded and took a swig for himself before sitting down and leaning back against the small cabin. Zolf followed suit, and they passed the flask between them a few more times enjoying the silence between them, the only sound being the lap of the waves against the hull. 

Because the ocean was quite calm at the moment (or it just might have been the effect of one too many swigs of good whiskey) Zolf felt comfortable enough to remove his peg leg, which he placed next to his trident so it wouldn’t roll away. It needed a good airing out after getting soaked. Not to mention the stump was getting sore. He cast a healing cantrip, only needing to mutter a few words, while holding his pendant. It didn’t work quite as well as usual, like his connection to Poseidon wasn’t as strong, but he did start to feel better, so he decided would worry about it later. Peter raised an eyebrow at it, but otherwise didn’t say a word. 

They sat there, shoulder to shoulder - well shoulder to mid bicep really - in companionable silence, watching the ocean slip by. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and though the constellations weren’t quite what Zolf remembered, they were just as beautiful as they always were. Thousands of points of light dotting the velvet dark sky. Floating along in the middle of the ocean, far away from any city, or landmass, or  _ people _ where light ruined the view. Watching the small pinpricks dancing on the water as they reflected off the waves. 

Zolf was having trouble keeping his eyes open. It had been a long day… days…  _ weeks _ , and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt like he had truly been able relax without some crisis or another cropping up. He felt bad for intruding on Peter’s voyage; there really was nothing like spending time on the vast ocean, alone. “She really is beautiful.”

He felt rather than saw Peter shift a little closer to look down before returning his gaze to the sea, “Yes, she really is.” 

And if Zolf fell asleep, tucked against Peter’s side, not waking up until the early morning light first kissed the ocean waves, well, neither of them said anything about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> please note, at the time of posting i have only finished bertie's sidequest, so please, no spoilers. thank you <3 
> 
> feel free to stop by and say hello on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
